Erection Day
by GodHasBeenDeadForALongTime
Summary: Soon to be President Donald Trump finds himself staying in the same hotel as Barack Obama, and things get... juicy.


Read at your own risk

You have been warned

.

.

.

.

.

**Erection Day**

It was 8:30 pm in the evening when Trump looked over from the bar over by the wall where he was drinking a triple shot of vodka with three beers on the side while he ate his meal which had a steak and an accompanying steak knife and potatoes with gravy and mashed potatoes and a salad because Melania told him that he needed to be losing weight because if he was going to be President he needed to have a strong body to keep up with the labours of office even though he still thought he was fine because he had plenty of exercise from when he would go and play golf out on his private field he had bought with the money from his numerous successful businesses but his wife still said he wasn't allowed to get any fatter and get heart disease so he had to have the salad even though he would rather just order another shot of vodka, but when he went to get the next vodka he saw a sight he had seen before, but never imagined how angelic it could be but now he knew that the face belonged to soon to be former President Barack Obama, the democrat he was supposed to hate even though he didn't and instead he just wanted to spend one single night with that delicious mocha man with his soothing sexy voice and his calm commanding tone of voice that always made Trump wet even before he knew that they were going to be partners in politics at this hotel on the eve of election day where they were both staying, along with Michael and Melania and Ivanka and the son and daughter of the Obamas who are also staying in the hotel with Trump and Melania and so this all lead to the two Presidential gazes meeting across the crowded room filled with noise and people but none of that mattered now because Trump could see this beautiful boy across the bar and he knew that it was time to bring this man to himself, wives be damned, which reminded Trump of his salad but he didn't care anymore now that he knew who he really needed and so he was not going to eat that salad he was going to go and he was going to meet that dark brown stud who deserved a third term but because they didn't want the President to stay in office too long he had to be limited to two but Trump was going to take over now and make America great again just like he knew Obama wanted him to do and so he was going to make Obama proud tomorrow but he also wanted to make him proud tonight by going over to him and telling him that he was just stunned by the beauty of his presidential speeches and how his tongue looked so comfortable which Obama seemed to be put off by at first but then Trump found out the reason when the cool democrat said, "But Trump, I- I- I can't do this now Michael is here and she might get mad at me if he finds out that I was talking to you because your policy with Mexico goes against what she thinks about politics and so she doesn't want me to be with you" he said pensively but Trump knew what he meant because he could see the little President growing in Obama's pants so he just cooly said, "Come back to my hotel room tonight and I'll win you so hard you understand me?" to Obama and the mocha man smiled seductively and winked at Trump while he smiled seductively and then went off to get Michael and their kids so they could go to the hotel pool and watch Trump in his swimsuit but before Trump went to the pool he got another shot of vodka just to make sure that he was good and lubricated for what he knew would soon be a night of wild passion and romance with this amazing strong independent man he saw before him who he knew he could make great again even though he wouldn't be president any more so he went to the bar and got another shot of vodka and then brought it to the swimming pool and drank it while he watched Obama swimming and thought about their upcoming night of wild passion and romance he was sure they would have that night while he drank his shot of vodka by the swimming pool and watched Obama but it was unfortunately a short lived pleasure because Michael didn't want him to get his beautiful soft Presidential skin soggy with the harsh chlorinated water from the swimming pool while Trump drank his vodka shot so they all went back to their hotel rooms to retire for the night so they could get good sleep for the next day because then would be the election and they needed to be ready for that so they went back to their hotel rooms where Trump drank his vodka shot while he and Melania relaxed in bed and she wanted to make love to him but he said no because he knew that he had ahead of him a wild night of passion and romance but Melania didn't understand his love for the sexy man he adored so much and wanted to love so he told Melania, "Fuck you I don't want to fuck you I need my beauty sleep don't bother me you know what go ahead and just go away and stay with the Obamas tonight" he told Melania and she said fuck you and left and so he was all alone in his room except for Ivanca but she left because she wanted to go make love to the hotel staff and he couldn't stop her because she was too hot when she was independent so he couldn't let her not be hot like that, but as it turned out he soon heard a similar argument from the room next to him, and he realized that it was the Obamas' ROOM and they were fighting and then he heard the door open and footsteps and then the door opened and OBAMA walked in and said, "Hey Trumpy Wumpy I got a pweasent for you!" and Trump smiled seductively and spread his legs rubbing his thigh with his hand and licking his lips tasting the vodka shot he had drunk and inviting Obama in and Obama smiled seductively too and gave Trump a slow wink while he rubbed down his rippling thorax and walked toward Trump and said, "I'm going to inaugurate you so hard daddy!" rubbing his serratus anterior seductively while Trump's eyes slowly but surely glazed over with excitement and anticipation at the night of wild passion and excitement they were about to have any moment now and then Obama slowly crab walked up to Trump and straddled his wide thick thighs and reached down with his slender chilled hand just like a chilly vodka shot and tickled his soon-to-be-presidential tummy and pulled his shirt up and stroked his belly button and said, "Oh woah look at that belly button it looks so sexy I want to suck it so hard!" and Trump said yes and he bent down and licked the belly button so hard and sexy and made Trump want to come right there but he needed to save his semen for the night of pleasure and passion he had waiting for him and so he controlled himself and just let his eyes glaze over with Obama licking his belly button like he was drinking a vodka shot and making Trump feel so good like a creamy bicep on a cold winter's night and Trump said, "Oh God you're making me feel as good as when I got the evangelical vote!" and punched Obama in the eye and Obama grinned so wide and kept licking Trump but went higher up to his chest and his big tits and his neck and bit his neck so hard that it bled and Trump came in his pants and said, "Oh no I made an oopsie woopsie there's cream cheese in my pants!" and Obama pinched his nipples and then unzipped Trump's pants so fast and ripped them off so fast he gave him a friction burn on his thick thigh and then he tore the panties off him and held them up with his hand and saw that they were covered in Trump's sticky white voter representation and said, "Oh woah you're really representing your voter base with such loyalty Trumpy!" while he smelled the lovely sweet smell on the panties and then he made eye contact with his favorite daddy and slowly licked every drop of Trump's juice off of the panties and rubbed his wide areolas with his hands and rubbed the panties on his shirtless chest and bent down and slowly sucked every tiny bit of the Presidential cream off of Trump's engorged member just like he was drinking a vodka shot and sucked on Trump's nipples with his cum-stained mouth while Trump moaned in excitement and pleasure and then licked Obama's tasty ear and sucked all the wax he could root out with his tongue out and then spat it onto Obama's little president which made Obama's eyes roll back into his head as he had the greatest orgasm of his young life and he sprayed his thick white vodka shot right onto Trump's waiting blubber which in turn made Trump write in horrible agonizing pleasure as he increased once more the amount of wonderful president goo on his handy stomach as they both moaned in unison making what was frankly a very harmonic note which would not be amiss in a classical opera along with the rest of their marvellous performance as they both came again and again in unison in a rising climax of semen and juicy lust they both loved more than vodka shots but what they didn't know was that at that very moment their wives Melania and Michael were finding themselves in a markedly similar place in the other hotel room as they too found themselves enraptured in juicy lust as Michael put her pussy in Melania's pussy and they did it and Trump and Obama also did it although actually their last names were the same but the men and also the women were doing it but not in a heterosexual way it was in a homosexual way both times when they did it and the delicious boy and his man fucked in the moonlight as they had sex more and more over the course of the tasty night of pleasure and passion but eventually it had to come to an end so Trump said to Obama, "Oh no I have to go become president!" which Obama responded to with, " I bet you can do it, although I think you mean becum president!" and they both came again and finally they were exhausted so they went to sleep laying in each other's semen but they stayed asleep too long and Melania and Michael started to wonder where they were so they went into the hotel room and they found the President and the soon to be President laying in the bed coated in semen but they didn't mind because they looked so sexy laying there so they climbed on top of the Presidents and started tearing their clothes off and putting their smooth moist anuses on the Presidental tummies which of course woke up the Presidents who started making sex to their wives and each other's wives and each other while the wives had love with each other and the Presidents and they all came together and jizzed in each other, the men in the women and the women in each other and then Ivanka walked in and fucked them all because she didn't want to miss out but no one really enjoyed it so they beat her with sticks and she cried.


End file.
